


Silence Is The Most Violent

by maidmer



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Coming of Age, Death, Gen, Guns, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Killing, Murder, No Slash, One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidmer/pseuds/maidmer
Summary: Morty realized a few truths about himself in the four years he knew his grandfather.





	Silence Is The Most Violent

There’s such a huge difference between watching another person kill someone, and committing the crime yourself. 

He learned that on his third time leaving their dimension.

And yet Morty had to admit there was some kind of grace Rick possessed while twisting his body in a reckless sort of dance, firing shot after shot. And though the sound of bodies hitting the floor & the smell of fresh blood made Morty feel sick to his stomach, he still felt drawn to his unshakable grandfather.

He knew it was unhealthy to allow himself even the slightest interest in the violence of their adventures, but at this point, the fourteen year old had lost count of the number of times he’d stepped through a portal to follow Rick into the unforeseeable. 

Over time his offhand thoughts of the act of killing became a constant curiosity, occupying a place in the back of his head with unconscious thoughts of past murder and a fading morality.

 

The first time Morty enjoyed the act of taking a life was twelve days after his seventeenth birthday.

As a late present to his grandson, Rick gave Morty his own gun. After only two and a half hours at some dive bar in another galaxy, celebrating together, a fight broke out.

Someone punched Rick, and Morty reacted without hesitation, drawing his brand-new weapon and firing it, striking the creature in the back of the skull. The brain matter and otherworldly blood that splattered the table in front of him gave Morty some level of amusement, and he gave the dead man a small smile.

When Rick saw Morty smirk just the way he’d been doing for decades brought bile into the back of the older man’s throat. Before any more damage could be done, Rick portaled both of them back home.

 

It was half a year later that Morty realized his remorse was fading. He’d not just lost count of the adventures, but his own body count too. That same night, Morty stole the blueprints to Rick’s portal gun out of the garage.

 

Within six months, the boy had constructed his own device, and decided it was his turn to choose the adventures. He was eighteen, and Morty realized his grandfather molded him into more of a machine than a man.

 

Exactly a year after receiving his twisted gift, Morty turned the barrel of the gun on Rick, finishing what the dead man started.

**Author's Note:**

> If this is a disjointed mess, just know I wrote this while sad and half-asleep. Expect more Rick & Morty though, I've fallen in love with the show and especially the characters.


End file.
